Revelation
by Overseer101
Summary: John Elfwood is a human teen who was in the midst of saving his home, but is teleported to help save another. Now John AKA Red Shadow must now help save the land of Equestria from an ancient evil along side the mane 6, or die trying. OC X ONE OF MANE 6.


_**This is my first story, let me know what you think and renember to R&R . Enjoy! :)**  
_

_Ch. 1 The Dream_

_Gunshots were fired as a silhouette figure ran down a street lit only by fire, it was nighttime but the darkness of the sky could not shroud the city of New Orion, a coastal city on the eastern seaboard of the United States of America, in flames, skyscrapers were damaged and on the verge of collapsing all around, innocent people were being shot to death. Soldiers who wore militarized combat armor and gas masks were patrolling the areas, their armor bearing the symbol similar to a pentagram, except it had seven points. They were Bloodkin mercenaries, under the command of commander Barkley, they were a organization called the Infuego, a group of insane individuals bent on taking over the world with the help of ancient artifacts from prehistoric times, ones that could destroy human civilization. And now they were in New Orion, bent on capturing an artifact called "The crown of gods" located in the new Orion museum of natural history. The the solders left the building empty handed, for the artifact had already been taken mins before their arrival, and they knew who took it. The soldiers ran and searched the nearby buildings, homes, apartments and even the sewers. All with the intent to kill, three soldiers walked down a sidewalk, their orders boomed on their headsets. "This is Commander Barkley to all Bloonkin Troops, your mission objective is search and destroy, find and terminate target: zeta AKA Shadow, he is possession of a important artifact that we must acquire. The target is identified to be unarmed and is an adolescent teen, but make no mistake and show no mercy, he is to be shot on sight! (his voice them boomed as loud as he could) you have your orders! HAIL INFUEGO, THE FLAME THAT WILL CLENSE THIS WORLD!". The troops repeated the chant with pride ,"Hail Infuego!". As the three troops from earlier rounded a corner, a silhouette ran past them, bullets sped right behind him, the other troops shouted "There's Shadow! Open fire!" and with that, they raised their guns and fired. The figure know only by the alias "shadow" jumped over a blown car, and ran for the Horizon inc building, the tallest skyscraper in the city, the troops in pursuit, guns blazing. Shadow burst though the windows, quickly running up to the stairs. Bloodkin soldiers began to swarm the building, outside attack helicopters circled around the building, in one of them sat commander Barkley. He was a tall man with a strong build, he wore a green military style long trench coat, he had blonde hair and a bald cut, had brown eyes and wore black gloves and a magnum .45 custom pistol at his side. He chuckled as he saw his soldiers entering the building. " we have you back against a wall, no where to run." He said with a southern drawl. He then looked up sky, dark storm clouds began to circle the tower, lighting began to shoot out, "What in gods name?..." he then looked at his mission watch, they had at least 30 mins before the u.s military got wind of what is going on and would begin to investigate, that's when the trouble would start. But what frightens him the most at the moment was why the weather was acting strange. Could it be that the kid knew how to use the crown? If he did then that would mean…. "oh son of .." he grabbed his walkie talkie and turned it on, " This is Commander Barkley to all aerial units, watch your sixes and fly up to the landing pad on the skyscraper now! Do not fire upon him when sighted, just keep him within sight!" he yelled over the radio, he then ordered the pilot of his heli to fly up to the rooftop as well. Shadow sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring the pain and need to rest as he reached the top floor, he kicked the door to the roof open and ran out. He was shocked to see a storm had started since he went inside only about 15 mins ago. Then he felt something shake in his arms behind him, the artifact he was carrying was a large crown, but strange in that it had both sides of it decorated differently, divided down the middle by a thumbnail pic of what look liked the solar system, on one side it was onyx and had a moon carving, the other side was gold with a sun carving. In the dead center it had a Y shaped symbol. While shadow knew not what it dose, he knew that if infuego wanted it, then it was bad, he planed to drop it from the skyscraper with an explosive. Shadow then (oh and his name not really shadow) ran out to the middle of the platform and stopped. The artifact was shaking violently, shadow held up the artifact to his face, it was glowing with a bright radiance that nearly blinded him. Then attack choppers surrounded him along with the soldiers that were pursuing him and trained their guns on him, laser sights and all. Then one of the choppers landed near shadow and Barkley stepped off. He pulled out his .45 magnum and pointed it at him. (The crown began to shake so hard that shadow had to hold it with all his strength.) "You given us quite the wild goose chase 'shadow' or if that is your real name?" said the commander. The storm was getting violent, the pilots of the choppers were getting tense. "my name is John, John Elfwood! You madmen murdered all the people in my home, your not getting this stupid crown no matter what you sons of bit.." John said but was cut off mid sentence by the commander. " well as much as I would love to continue this little 'chat' but I and my superiors have a meeting with destiny and right now you are standing in the way. So make it easy on yourself and hand over the artifact son, we'll make your death as painless as possible." He said with a grin. The crown finally wretched itself free from John grasp and and floated up to the sky. The soldiers watched shocked as the crown began envelop itself in light, "what have you done?" said the commander. Then out of the crown, a light shoots out and envelops John._

_John sunndenly found himself surrounded by darkness, he could not open his eyes, they felt as if they were glued shut. Then he heard a strange harmonic but monotones voice, " Hello, are you the one? It asked. " what is your name?" the voice asked. " My name? . . . Its John." He is interrupted, " Then you are the one we seek, listen closely, I do not posses much time to inform you but you are our only hope in saving our world." Said the voice. " Wait, save your world? What are you talking about? Who are you?" asked john angrily. " I am know by many names, but you may call me Guardian." It said. "Guardian?" said John, "Please we do not have much time, listen closely, for I can only say this once, you are about to enter a world similar to your own but with many differences. You will arrive in a land called Equestria, it is a land populated by beings know as ponies." Said guardian. " wait what? Nothing you say is making much sense, ponies, only hope." But guardian continued. "Their will be other lands you must visit, but you will start here, for you see eons ago, there was an ancient group of evils know only as the sins of disharmony. It has been locked away for centuries, long before the beings of my world arrived and took their first steps." Said Guardian. " so if this ancient evils are locked away what do you need me for? Can't you just keep these things locked up?" said John, he wished he could move any part of his body, his eyes most of all. " Unforturnaly no, the chains that have held these icons of evil have begun to wither away, they are on the verge on breaking. There are sighs everywhere in Equestria and in the rest of the world of their coming arrival. The one's who originally sealed them have passed on into the sprit world and the inhabitants of this world have no idea, what is going to become of them when they arrive. " said Guardian ominously. " What's going to happen if they break free?" said John. "They will destroy everything in their path, no matter who stands in their way, just for being locked away. Then they will kill, to replenish their armies and steagth so they may establish their dominance over this world." Said Guardian. " That's horrible! Hasn't anybody stopped them before?" said John. "yes. About a millennia ago, a group of seven valiant fighters rose up against the sins, with armies of millions they fought against the sins with everything they had. Finally after seeing that they could not destroy the sins, they used all of their magic, energy and sprit to finally sealed the sins of disharmony away." Said Guardian. " ….. what happen to the hero's?" asked John. Guardian voice saddened " They passed away, having used up all of their power to stop the evil one's. But they left behind a three parting gift's. The first was time, time so that you may prepare for their arrival, the upcoming war. The second was the abilities' and weapons left behind, they must be found in order to challenge them." "And the last one?" John asked. "The last one is kept within each of individual resting places of the seven hero's, the secret's of stopping the sins forever!" Guardian said with pride. " Great!" John said "So where are they?" he asked. "No one knows" said Guardian. "WHAT!" yelled John. "There are clues that lead to where they are, that is where you begin. You will enter this world, gather allies, big and small, smart, brave and courageous from all over the world, find the secret's and stop the Sin's of Disharmony for good!" boomed Guardian loud and proud. "But why me ? I'm just a 17 year old guy, I mean I what to help, but I don't know if I can do it." Said John. " what dose your heart tell you?" asked Guardian. John stopped struggling, " It tell's me I have to help, no matter what." , "If I don't do this no one will." Said John. "This is where we say good-bye John, you will forget our conversation and most of the memory of your life when you enter this world." Said Guardian. "What! Then what was the point in telling me all this!" yelled John. "You will regain your memory over time as you progress in this world, you will not forget everything. And do not worry, there will be a guide waiting for you in Equestria when you wake up." Said Guardian, his or her voice beginning to sound more and more faint. "But always remember what is most important above all else." Said Guardian faintly. "Wait, who's the guide! What do I do first? What's the important thing?" said John, "It's …" John never did hear that last part, for he felt himself enveloped in light again, then darkness._

_Sunndenly, with a frighten shutter, Princess Luna awoke from her slumber, she was in her room in a high tower in Canterlot, the capital of Equestria, her room was colored dark blue, the furniture was of royal abode, she was laying on her bed panting from what she just dreaming, she pondered was a dream or a nightmare. She got out of bed and walked to her mirror, she had dark blue indigo body along with a dark teal translucent mane and tail and her cutie mark was a picture of the moon. She also had a pair of wings and a horn, she was an alicorn, an endangered species of ponies, not many remained, at least not any that she and her sister knew of. Luna rolled her eyes when the word sister went though her head, her sister was Princess Celestia, the most beloved ruler of Equestria. She had a white coat with a hint of pink and muti-colored pastel mane and tail, she wore a gold tiara, collar and horse shoe's. In most of the ponies eye's, she was perfect. Luna loved her sister very much, but their were times that her kindness got on her nerves, but she could live with it. After looking at herself in the mirror, she went to her bedroom window/balcony. She gazed up at the moon and pondered what she just dreaming. In her dream, she was in Manehatten, a prestigious city like Canterlot, but what she saw in her dream was a nightmare. The city was surrounded by an array of dark storm clouds above, the streets were littered with bodies of dead ponies, some with missing appendages, others look as though their were eaten alive by something, they had missing patches of skin flesh and bone. It made her want to puke. Then she was down in a different part of the city, she looked up and saw a squad from the Equestrian military, and with a strong Pegasus wearing gold armor leading several bronzes plated ones fly though the sky, between the buildings. They were flying by a destroyed building when one of the bronze Pegasus, a young one who had a white coat, tossed a look into one the holes in the building, he gasped and yelled "INCOMING!". But it was too late, out of the windows and holes and the building, shot out a barrage of red lights that hit the flying pegasi, they crashed onto the streets with thuds and loud bangs. The princess could not believe what she was seeing. Then out of the building, immerged dark terrifying creatures, some had wings like those seen only on dragons, others had giant claws, they all vary in size, some big as a bear, others as small as a dog. They all had rectangular devices on their shoulders but with steam coming out of one end, Luna summarized that this is where the red lights shot out from. The creatures reselmed griffons but darker and had a foreign aura surrounding them. Luna then saw in surprise that two of the pegasi survived their crashed. One got up quickly as he saw the approaching creatures, the captain by the look of his gold armor. The other one laid in a crater, he was wounded severely, his wings covered in burning bloodied holes, a hole in his right hind leg, he raised his head, only to see his captain smashed up against the concrete floor by a bear sized creature. He then looked in front of himself, another creatures had spotted him and crawled right to where he was rapidly. The Pegasus bit what looked like a normal potion in a glass bottle and dropped it. Luna immediately recognized the potion and yelled in defiance of the Pegasus action, but it was too late as an explosion enveloped both the creature and the Pegasus. Luna began to cry in horror to what she was witnessing, but then stopped when three of creatures looked up from the remains of the dead pegasi and right at her, their glowing black infinite eye's staring into her, the tension was so thick that you could cut with a knife. Luna wanted to run away, but instead she stood there frozen, unable to move due to some unknown force. The creature's then charged at her, at rapid horrific speed. Luna, unable to do anything else's, screamed as the dark creatures pounced on her. Luna closed her eye's and waited for the insatiable. She heard nothing, then the sound of shrieks and high pitched growls along side the sound of stones breaking and metal bending. Luna opened her eye's, the creatures' were only a few yards away in front but in pieces and destroyed, it seemed that these creatures' were made of some breakable stone, but that not's what caught Princess Luna eye, no not the creatures' that lay defeated before her, it was the stallion in front of her, he was tall, had a crimson or scarlet mane and tail, his eye's were a strong gray and he had the body of an earth pony, but what seemed the strangest was his cutie mark, it was a glowing white Y surrounded by seven dots of silver. The stallion was standing in front of her as if he were protecting her. To Luna the stallion was quite handsome, but before she says anything to him, another group of creatures arose from a group of holes in the ground and attacked. The stallion charged the creature's head on, "Nooo! Don't do it!" Luna screamed to the stallion, but then something remarkable happened. His eye's changed color from gray to blue, and then a black horn arose out of his forehead and began to glow red with magic, he turned into a unicorn! Right before the creature's and the stallion hit, the colt disappeared, he de-materialized. The creature's ended up hitting nothing but stone floor and thin air. One of the creature's, a griffon like one, began to point its rectangular weapon everywhere and fire off red light's hoping to hit something, the other two bear sized ones, simply looked around themselves. Luna could only guess that the stallion casted invisibility spells and cloaked him. Then out of no where, the griffon like creature was tossed upwards into a storm cloud, the cloud shot out lighting and shattered the creature with a swift strike. The other two looked towards where their comrade once stood, then the stallion metalized back to visibility and turned around, his eye's switched color again from blue to red and his horned disappeared, he then kicked or 'BUCKED' the two creature's with his hind legs with astounding force, so much that it shatter one to pieces, and the other sprawling off hitting a metal light post behind it. The stallion then turned around and looked at Luna, his eye's turning back to gray. His expression changed from angry to concern, but determined. Though she knew nothing about this pony, she felt that she could trust him, he made her feel safe. Then as Luna looked deeply into the stallions ever changing eyes, a voice called out to her. "You must find him, he is our only hope." Before Luna could respond, she awoke from the dream, as she remembered it clearly, it brought many questions as what could this mean. What dose this dream mean? What were those terrible creature's attacking Manehattan? And most of all, who was that stallion, and what part dose he play in all this? These questions swatted though the Princess head. With no time to waste, she quickly grabbed her night cloak from her bedstead and flew off into the night, flying would take longer but it would not draw unwanted attention if she hid, she flew out of Canterlot and into the night sky. She of course would have to rest across the way, but she must reach Manehattan at once, something terrible was about to occur and it had the potential to spread all over Equestria. _

_Celestia watched as her sister flew away in a hurry, she was no fool. She knew why her younger sister was in such urgency, she have had the same dream or vision as well. The dream of the impending doom, the monsters, and the mysterious stallion with abilities never seen before, it prompted Celestia to action. She closed her curtains and with her magic, brought out a scroll of parchment and a quill. She had a feeling that this that would require the elements of harmony to stop them. She began to write to Twilight Sparkle, her faithful student whom she trusted greatly, it was her and her friends who helped and brought back her sister when she had become nightmare moon, and they sealed away Discord, the Equestrian sprit of chaos. She quickly finished her letter and burned it and sent it on it's way. This evil was growing in power, and she wonder if the element's will be able to stop it. But one thought kept sneaking back into her mind, she gazed into the fireplace in her room. "Who was that stallion and what part dose he play in all this?_

_Deep in the lowest most secure vault's of Canterlot castle, two guards patrolled a hallway that led to a great big gold vault door, that had all the lock's ponyly possible. Inside the vault stood the statue of the sprit of chaos, Discord. Sunndenly without warning, cracks began to spread all over the statue and with one swift stroke, the statue shattered. A being resembling a chimera, he had the body and foreleg of a griffon, a lion's right foreleg and paw, the head and neck of a pony with oversized tooth and beard, a mismatched pair of antlers, asymmetrically sized eye's, a pair of wings, one of a Pegasus and the other a bat, the left hind leg of a goat and right hind leg and tail of a red dragon. He stretched out a bit before laughing. His laugh echoched though the vault, "BWAHAHAHAHA!". " well now, what have we here? I've been freed, but yet felt no ping of disharmony and chaos to shatter my stone prison, wait wait." Discord said to himself. He renmered a dream he had while sealed in stone, it was a pony city being attacked by some unknown dark force. Normally Discord could care less what happens to the pathetic boring ponies' of Equestria, but this future event caught his eye, for it showed that another evil has taken afoot. "nooooo, noooooo." Discord said to himself stroking his beard. There were more than dark forces at work here, and they were planning to take over Equestria, the land that he was planning to take over! "Oh it's just not fair! First these ponies' overthrow me and seal me in stone… twice! And now there is another power coming into play, it look's powerful, there's no denying it!" Discord yelled in anger, but then calmed quickly. " But wait, there was a pony in this vision, yes yes a stallion. He was fighting back against these monsters, and was wining! " Discord smile widened. If I can get this pony to join me then this evil will have no chance at victory, then Equestria will be mine! BWAHAHAHA!" Discord teleported out of the vault into Canterlot's night sky and flew off towards Manehattan. "Now just who is this pony? And what part dose he play in all this?" he said as flew, laughing all the way._

_** And so the Story begin's, what's going to happen? What has happened to our hero? And why am I asking you all these question's? ... Kidding i already know what's going to happen. I will attempt to post a new chapter once every week, i may be late or early, who know's. I will try my best, and to clarify, I started to write this as a Crysis 2/My little pony crossover but it grew into something different. I'a keep writeing, so let me know what you think! Later!:)**_

_Any crysis 2 related stuff is copyrighted by Crytek and Eletronic art's._

_My little pony: friendship is magic is copyrighted by Hasbro._


End file.
